User blog:NohrianKitsune/Wolfskin Peak (FUTURE GROUP IDEA)
(NOTE: This group is not meant to be realistic. It came out of one of my crazy ideas. Due to being unrealistic, we would probably have to end up not associate with other packs in roleplay; even the location in which this pack takes place won't make sense if we associate with other packs.) "The Wolfskin.. capable of both kindness and savagery.. Mysterious figures, indeed." Enter the peaks.. The Wolfskin are a group of humans that are able to transform into wolf-like creatures if they posses a Beastsone or Beastrune. However, due to many changing assets, the Wolfskin now stay in wolf form forever, now looking less like a monstrous beast, but more like a normal wolf would appear. The Wolfskin had learned on how to stay in their wolf forms for the entire time, simply breaking a Beaststone or Beastrune into small shards, and attaching it onto a collar of some sorts. Since the stone has been broken into small shards, this is what triggered their transformations to become more like a basic, wild wolf. Because of this, Wolfskin were able to live easier lives, more as like a normal pack of wolves would. However, normal wolf or not, the Wolfskin pack still posses amazing amounts of strength. They attack with brute strength, and defend with their lives. Despite this, the Wolfskin pack is tightly bound by friendship and kindness. They find themselves to to one "family" that are always there for each-other. The Wolfskin live in the high mountains of Nohr, a kingdom mainly shrouded in dark history of war and fighting against their opposite kingdom, Hoshido, a land of light and peaceful times. However, ever since the Nohrian princess, Corrin, the one destined to end the brutal war between nations, had succeeded in ending the war, the land of Nohr became far more peaceful, including the mountains. The Wolfskin did not have to deal with invading Hoshidans or passing Nohrians anymore; they were a peaceful land, for now. However, the previous Superior of the Wolfskin, Keaton, had once claimed he would journey off farther into Nohrian land, and return as soon as possible. What the previous Superior was looking for was a larger mountain range, seeing as his pack of Wolfskin was growing larger and larger. Keaton left his daughter, Velouria, in charge of the Wolfskin pack while he was gone. Velouria had wanted to journey with her father, but Keaton refused. He said it'd be "too dangerous" to lose the next Superior of the Wolfskin. Keaton left the current lands of the Wolfskin. He had been gone for quite a while. Quite a while turned into a year. A year turned into two years. Keaton never returned to the pack. It was three years, until the entire pack assumed their past Superior was deceased. Velouria, though heartbroken, had grown into a strong leader. The pack agreed on Velouria taking her father's place as Superior. To this day, the Wolfskin pack still thrives under the leadership of Velouria. They are a pack of powerful fighters and a strong family. No matter what to come, they will not shatter. Capable of both kindness and savagery.. They are the Wolfskin. Information Polls Would you join Wolfskin Peak if you had the chance? Yes! No.. When this pack opens, should we use wolves or arctic wolves? Wolves Arctic Wolves Category:Blog posts